


Spirit of Doubt

by ThePessimists



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Selectively Mute Link, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePessimists/pseuds/ThePessimists
Summary: He thought of a prince waiting eagerly for any Hylian to come by and assist him with the Divine Beast. Little did he know he was not getting any Hylian, we was going to get the Champion. Unsheathing his sword with zeal Link began running towards the distant tower.





	1. On Top the Tower

“Why won’t you speak? Why do you have the courage to kill but not to talk?”

The words won’t come, swimming on his tongue from the river of his thoughts. But his lips are the damn that keeps the syllables at bay, stuck between his teeth.

“Answer me! Please do this for me! Are you touched in the head, Link?”

The demands are getting more desperate, anger festering between the licks of sympathy that taint the male voices concern. Unlike the voices words its body blurs and ripples like disturbed water in a once solemn pond.

“Do you have anything to say to me? After all we’ve done together? Please Link, please, please, please…”

His plea won’t stop, repeated at painful pace. The space between each word getting longer, teasing at an end to the torturous begging, returning with a vengeance with the same broken and solemn tone.

“Please.”

_I can’t._

“Please.”

_I CAN’T._

It’s coming faster now, trying to grab the words to quench its thirst but its victim’s lips are sealed shut. It begins to beat at its victim’s skull, growing louder and warping into something more sinister. Voice turns to voices, dripping with monstrous intent. A village of voices prying at a lone and silent stranger defenseless with no sword or shield.

His heart is racing, brain so fogged that even if he could speak he wouldn’t even be able to remember a word to utter. He watches as their bodies warp into grotesque beasts, reaching out with broken fingers, skin hanging from their bones.   _This feels wrong_ , his thoughts growing frantic as the hands grow nearer to him. _Go away. Leave me be demons._

As spindly hands grip their victim’s tunic, a voice breaks through the chaos.

“Hylian?” concern laces the astral voice, was it aware of his the battle below? Searching the void above him with pleading eyes, he’s gifted with an answer. “Wake up, Hylian. It is only a night terror.” _Wake up?_

With this revelation, he came awake, Hylian sun caressing him to wash away the darkness that had surrounded him. As the sunlight flushed his face, his responsibilities flooded back into his mind. “My name is Link, chosen knight and the last chance Hyrule has at safety. I cannot let myself be set back by terrors.” Link repeated to himself, feverishly attempting to regain his courage; as if fear was a sin to even consider.

Link stood, rolling his neck to free the tenseness from his shoulders. Perhaps sleeping atop a stone tower was not the most brilliant idea, but it was the best means of shielding himself from the rain and monsters below. As he rung the water from his hood Link found he wasn’t alone, a worried face of a Zora man greeted him.

“Are you alright Hylian? After we ate you fell asleep, you began having night terrors so I attempted to wake you.” Link nodded vigorously and smiled in response, it was the least he could do to thank this stranger for waking him up from that horror.

“Oh good! I felt that it was my duty to rouse you after what you did for me last night. It is not often that a stranger feeds a stranger, who upon first meeting makes a ridiculous request.” The Zora smiled, a twinge of guilt lurks in the corners of his mouth. “Ridiculous request?” Link thought, his confusion must have been apparent because the Zora quickly began to speak again.

“I can’t blame you for forgetting after your terror. I can repeat my message but first I should probably introduce myself. My name is Gruve and I am a citizen from Zora’s Domain.” Gruve gave a curt bow of his head and continued, “The prince of the Zora, Sidon, has sent me and many others to find a Hylian and send them to him where we wait on Inogo bridge. I cannot stress how important it is that you head there as soon as you’re able. If he’s looking for Hylian help we must be truly desperate.”

Link decided to ignore the ending of his request and focused on the core message. The prince of the Zora needing his help was, at the least, intriguing. Perhaps instead of begging them to let him help them and attempting to convince them that he is the hero they need, he can actually be wanted. And although his instructions were quite ambiguous it was likely that this prince needed help with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, something he was more than happy to assist with, (as it’s his duty).

Realizing he’s been engorged in an internal monologue Link looks up and gives Gruve an energetic thumbs up to confirm that he’ll fulfill his mission without question.

“You’ll do it?!” Gruve exclaims, bouncing with joy slightly. Link nods and begins to reattach his weapons to his person, suddenly feeling a great comfort in having protection strapped to his back again. “Let me help you! I’ll point you in the direction of the bridge.”

Gruve walked to the end of the massive structure and pointed north. “It’s right past that other tower over there. He’ll be waiting for you eagerly Hylian.”

Link could barely make out a glowing structure over the fog and daunting mountains and set his sights to make it there before night. He could gain access to the map of the area and then set up camp, he’d meet Prince Sidon in the morning when he had the most energy.

Smiling at his Zora acquaintance, Link gestured for Gruve to lead the way to Sidon, assuming that his mission was over and he could return home. But he smiled at Link sheepishly and shook his head. “I’m sorry Hylian but I can’t go. I suddenly woke up on top of this tower and it’s a _very_ long dive down. I want to but I can’t. I’ll get down… eventually.”

Link found himself visibly frowning at Gruve’s confession. He couldn’t just stay up here forever, he’d starve. He practically inhaled the mushroom skewers he had cooked them last night. So Link now had a new quest, _Attempt to Help Gruve Leave the Tower_.

Grabbing Gruve’s shoulder with one hand, Link used the other to bring two of his fingers, one to each eye, and then point to himself. _Watch me_. Before Gruve could protest, Link took a running start and jumped.

 Wind caught his paraglider making a satisfying snap and he began to drift towards his destination. Closing his eyes, he felt the breeze flow through his body and push him through. Besides the occasional chunk of hair in his mouth, Link has never felt more free than when he is at the mercy of the wind.

Letting go of his paraglider, Link rolled to the grass below and immediately pivoted to look behind him, only to be greeted by a disparaging sight. Gruve. Sitting on top of the tower. _Waving._ Groaning in annoyance, he took out his scope and focused on Gruve. His hands were cupped as if he was yelling something in Links direction but he was too far to hear. But he was smiling and looked slightly more confident than before, Link decided he’ll consider that a success until further notice.

Link found himself slightly endeared by the Zora’s excitement in seeing him partake in what had become so uniform for him. He returned the gesture and waved back at Gruve, then turned to face the task ahead.

He thought of a prince waiting eagerly for any Hylian to come by and assist him with the Divine Beast. Little did he know he was not getting _any_ Hylian, we was going to get the Champion. Unsheathing his sword with zeal Link began running towards the distant tower. “Get ready Prince Sidon, the Champion’s coming to help you save Zora’s Domain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank some very lovely people on Tumblr who gave me the courage to begin writing this! You can find me on Tumblr @ThePessimists


	2. Lone Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's day long journey consisting of a Hinox and a lot of butterflies.

 

As the sun began to dip below the mountain tops Link found himself still quite far from his intended destination. Running his calloused fingers through his hair, he began to contemplate his options.

He had failed to put his constant distractions from his goal into the equation; he had anticipated encountering side tasks but he hadn’t realized there would be so many. Link felt as if he must do everything he encounters, fearing he’d either forget to them later or they’d endanger an innocent.  Not only that but, although he won’t admit it, Link is quite easily distracted. And once something’s caught his attention he get’s quite hyper-focused on it.

Exhausted, the Champion rested his head on the side of the once glowing orange shrine, now blue by his influence, and sighed deeply. Letting his lungs deflate completely then fill with dense and cold air.

 _Oh Hylia. Give me the strength I need to reach Inogo Bridge._ Defeat lingered in his prayer, all Link could do was to hope that his desperation and confusion reached the Goddess and she could lead him to success.

This adventure was frequently accompanied by divine intervention. The Goddess and her loyal followers served as the torches to guide the hero to his calling. Although they spoke in riddles and hardly stayed long enough to provide real comfort they were frequently the only human interaction Link would have for days at a time. Link was unable to remember when he was accompanying the Princess so all he knew was solitude.

But that didn’t make it any easier. You could spend your whole life in the dark and still lust for the light. Shop keepers were interested in rupees not in conversation, and villagers would generally keep their chats short as talking with a complete stranger was an awkward and momentary diversion. They’d occasionally reward Link in rupees but he’d much rather have them tell him about their day. The memory of someone caring out his mental well being would be an irreplaceable memory worth far more than a golden rupee.

No one thinks of that however except the truly lonesome of the worlds wanderers, and if solitude is the price that Link must pay to be the Champion chosen to save the world he’ll glad pay that price tenfold. He would sacrifice his own happiness to keep Hyrule safe if that’s what he must do. Home is in Hyrule, not in his heart.

Bow in hand Link begins to march north, darkness now engulfing his surroundings putting him on edge. When night falls Hylia is unable to keep the undead at bay and the slain rise from the ground. There is never a dull moment when the moon rises. Link steels himself as each skeleton rises and he quickly slays them pinpoint accuracy, each arrow striking true to its target.

As proud as Link was to have zero issues eliminating his enemies he could still feel a haunting presence at his back. A purple soul corrupting essence, so dark and daunting that even the thought of it could make your heart stutter. The haunting glow of Hyrule Castle was a beacon in the night, like a lighthouse cursed to sink ships. Occasionally Hyrule would be welcomed with the deafening roar of Calamity Ganon, as if to warn them that they aren’t safe, to leave them in suspense. So Hyrule turns the other way and ignores the danger. All accept the Champion.

Link knows that as the Champion it’s his duty to slay Calamity Ganon, but the task feels far larger than he. He has so much to achieve in such a short period of time. The more time he spends backtracking and sidetracking the more Princess Zelda has to toil in the castle. As her guard Link desperately wants to burst through the castle doors and save her. Yet he knows that his previous fate would befall him and another 100 year slumber would not be possible. If he acts irrationally, Hyrule will fall and all will die.

Desperately trying to get away from the gaze of the castle, Link jumps from the peak of the hill he had arrived at. Snapping his paraglider into being, he began to soar to the nearby plateau. In this brief moment of peace Link swung his feet slightly back in forth and couldn’t but giggle at the monsters below desperately jumping to grab onto his feet. They reminded him of children jumping for sweets. Beginning to pant Link let go of his paraglider and slide to the ground, making quite the ruckus.

Adjusting his armour with a sense of accomplishment Link began to feel the ground below him rumble and shake as if it was possessed. _There’s no such thing as possessed mountain,_ horror beginning to set into his thoughts as grumbling noises reached his ears. Noises he knew far too well. As he turned to face the beast, its eye opened and focusing straight on the Champion, his red shirt setting him far apart from the bright green grass around him.

 _Oh Goddess_ was all Link could think as he took a running dive away from the Black Hinox before him. Towering above him was a dark beast with freakish height and girth, a menacing look upon his face. It was obvious that Link was its diner, and that both were in for quite a dance together. Both were capable of extreme damage, but Hinox’s were capable of uprooting trees and Link had merely a title.

 _I’m nearly there, nothing will stand in my way_ , Link let his courage manifest in this bones locking onto his target. He pulled back his arrow and aimed for the beast’s great eye, and opened his mouth.

“Goddess guide me.” His voice and his arrow cutting through the wind and striking true to the beast, roaring loud enough to rival Calamity Ganon. Sighing in relief, Link unsheathed his sword and began slashing endlessly until the monster regained its strength, launching itself at its attacker.

Jumping off, the hero backed away as the Hinox began to lumber towards him with uncoordinated movements. Taking aim with his bow once again Link attempted to shoot through a clearing in the trees, but it seemed the Hinox was having none of that. He watched in awe as the beast uprooted a tree as easily as breathing and wielded it as a weapon in both of his hands. With quick instincts Link again struck the giants eye, causing him to drop the tree, shattered into lumber across the plateau and down its sides.

Link continued his slashing like before until his sword shattered, causing shrapnel to lodge in his and Hinox’s skin. But he could tell that the Hinox was on its last leg, a few good strikes and he was downed for sure.

The Hinox made a beeline for the trees, a clear intent in mind, and quickly uprooted a large pine. It held the tree in it’s hand as the other covered its eye. _It’s adapting_ , Link couldn’t help but be shocked that the Hinox was evolving throughout the fight. Most enemies he encountered could barely even be considered sentient or intelligent. He now needed to do the same and find a better way to down the beast, perhaps explosives would work? He switched to his bomb arrows and looked up, only to find a massive tree being lobbed at him from above.   _Oh goddess._

It started as just a sickening crack, and then it was a throbbing aching pain throughout his torso. Any movement Link made would cause it to ache more. He needed to finish this battle, and fast.

Pressing his elbow into his side to dull the pain, Link kneeled down and placed his arrow into his bow right as the Hinox began to charge towards him. _Not today you don’t,_ arrow exploding in the giants face. Link watched with great satisfaction as its knees buckled and collapsed face first into the grass. With a newfound sense of pride, Link stumbled over and snatched the sword from the Hinox’s necklace, _that’s the least you could give me for throwing a tree at me_.

After taking a drink of a potion he had previously brewed Link began to feel slightly better, but it was obvious that he’d need much more potion and a lot of rest. Both of which were unavailable. He only had one option, and it was to find Prince Sidon as quickly as possible. Inogo Bridge was through just a few more hills that we could easily walk.

 

 

Link isn’t sure if its courage that got him to the bridge or just blind recklessness, but either way he was now grateful for that trait. _Finally,_ he gripped onto the side of the bridge and breathed a sigh of relief. Rest and potion was over the horizon, he could feel it in his soul. Now he just needed to find this-

“Say, hey there! Young one!” A rather appealing voice cut through the pouring rain, Link looked around but there was no one near. “Up top! Above you!” _Ah._

A red mass jumped from the above watch tower of the bridge and did the most elegant flip Link had seen in his life. The figure landed on his feet with ease. The ‘mass’ was actually a Zora man and before Link could examine him further he spoke;

“Pardon the entrance, but you’re a Hylian, aren’t you? I was hoping perhaps you’d have a moment to talk.” The Zora smiled the most refreshing grin in all of Hyrule and locked eyes with Link who was still in awe over how massive and muscular this stranger was. _Oh sweet Hylia this Zora is divine_ , Link thought shamelessly, craning his head upwards. _Why yes, I am Hylian_ , Link thought nodding his head and tucking his golden hair behind a pointed ear.

“Aha! A Hylian! Yes, I knew it!” the Zora said looking greatly pleased with Link’s simple head nod. Link couldn’t help but smile sheepishly, he’d never encountered someone so full of positivity and praise before, and he was already beginning to enjoy his presence greatly. “Oh, pardon me… I am Sidon, the Zora prince!” The Prince suddenly announced, cutting through Link’s internal monologue.

 _That would explain the size_ , Link noted. Royal members of any family usually carry an air or look of important to them, and Sidon definitely looked important.

“And what is your name?” the prince inquired. Link desperately wanted to tell him, but a million voices in his head gave him reasons not to, all that threatened to overwhelm him. Neither was he sure if any Zora knew sign language, so Link knew he had to be bold. He approached Prince Sidon and reached for his hand, who presented it to him eagerly.”Go on, please tell me!” With that Link brought his index finger to Sidon’s palm and began to trace each letter of his name. _L-I-N-K._

“Link? Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name!” Sidon exclaimed with joy. Link could really feel his cheeks burning now, _how could someone be so positive_?

“Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before... Well, in any case, it is a strong name!” Sidon said with a hint of nostalgia, now shaking Link’s hand vigorously.

The excitement of meeting Sidon had completely numbed the pain in his torso, but with this animated shaking the pain was back, causing Link to noticeably grimace and clutch his side.

“Ah! You’re injured! My deepest apologies, Link!” the perceptive Prince said in a gasp. Link smiled at him sympathetically, _it’s okay_. “I was going to suggest that you head to Zora’s Domain from here, but that’s out of the question now! I will swim there myself, and you’ll get on my back!”

Link was taken aback by Sidon’s matter-a-fact declaration. He could tell he was staring at Sidon wide-eyes and a bright red complexion, but he couldn’t possibly control his reaction to something so embarrassing. But it was his only option. _I suppose I shouldn’t complain about riding him_. With that Link nodded his head in agreement and stared at his feet in overwhelming embarrassment. _Do Champions ride Zora backs or is that just me_?

“Brilliant!” Prince Sidon cooed. Turning to the water, he dived in and emerged at the shore. “Now hop on! I will explain my predicament as we go.”

Link followed Sidon’s instructions and straddled his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, just barely making it around Sidon’s impressive muscles. “Perfect! Are you comfortable and holding on tight, Link?” The Prince called, reaching over and briefly holding Link’s thigh to steady him. _Goddess Sidon, do you know what you’re doing to me?_ Link’s heart now racing as he gave Sidon a shaking thumbs up from behind. “Alright, here we go!”

Sidon swam with both speed and grace. Someone as large as him would usually never be graceful; he looked so similar to a shark Link had figured he would swim like one. But he swam with such ease it was as if his weight and size wasn’t even slightly holding him back. Like an arrow shooting through the water.

The Prince lifted his head from the rivers rapids and began to speak, snapping Link out of his trance. “To be honest, I’ve been watching you.” _What a good start we’re off to_ , Links jaw was practically in the water at this point. “I’ve seen the way you work. I watched you kill that Hinox. I had figured you had healed up at this point, it’s my fault for not considering how serious your injuries were. But we have a lovely inn that has an area place to cook potions, I’m sure you’ll be at peak performance levels by morning!”

Sidon and Link continued their upstream journey for quite some time, Sidon occasionally telling Link to hold his breath as he gripped Links legs and launched them up waterfalls. And just as Link predicted, Zora’s Domain needed assistance with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Vah Ruta was creating water at a never ending pace, causing Zora’s Domain to be plague by never ending rain and the danger of its damn collapsing and flooding the entirety of the kingdom. Link eagerly agreed to help Sidon in his quest, which Sidon praised him for the rest of the trip.

Propelling the pair up their last waterfall Sidon landed on his feet, scooped Link up from his back, and held him in his arms. “Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora’s Domain! I shall take you to our inn first; first task tomorrow will be to introduce you to the king!” Link wriggled in Sidon’s arms and gave him an apologetic look, _this really isn’t necessary._

But it seemed the prince was just as stubborn as Link, ignoring his pleas and marching him to the inn’s bed and setting him down gently, as if he was valuable cargo. “Now you rest until morning! I will have some potions prepared for you by the time you wake. Once you drink one please head up towards the throne room, I will be awaiting your arrival with my father!” Sidon set off with a wink and his trademark grin, which never failed to make the mighty Champion’s heart flutter.

 Link wasn’t sure if he was pleased to be alone to rest, or if we wanted Sidon to keep him company until he dozed off. It was a refreshing change of pace to have someone to talk to, even if it's hard to hear through the powerful waterfalls and raging rapids. But Sidon was gone, and sleep had so tightly gripped his body it felt as if his eyelids were holding up all of Hyrule. So Link, although feeling slightly defeated, let his eyelids close and seal away his consciousness for the time being.

_Perhaps we will speak in my dreams, Prince Sidon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading Chapter two! This took a while to write and a lot of getting Sidon's lines exactly right, but it was worth it and I hope you enjoy it. Comments are appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Tumblr: ThePessimists


	3. Memories of Sleep

It was like the last dream, a dark endless black devoid of any details. Unlike last time however, Link was entirely aware that his current situation wasn’t real. Despite his awareness of reality his emotions were still clouded by a thick layer of fear.

His legs were fused into ground; keep him in a kneeling position. Although he’d only been present in this dream for a minute Link’s limbs ached as if he’d been there for hours. Not only that but his face contained a bitter, lingering sting, and when he went to touch it his face was wet. The more time Link spent here the more perplexed he became.      

Staring off into the nothing Link let his grip on this world fade, hoping it would release him back into reality; but with nothing to focus on his eyes constantly scanned around for stimuli. As if by command from his boredom, Link’s eyes found interest in a small golden light far off in the distance.

“Link, how long have you been here?” The light grew stronger and moved closer. It’s voice soft and relaxed, the tone reminiscent of a wise woman. The surrounding area began to soften with an aura of comfort so intense that without thinking Link reached out to beckon it closer.

The closer the light moved the brighter it became and the more it began to take shape. She was tall and slender with a dress now flowing behind her, its training leaving behind a trail golden flakes. She was the sun, commanding the darkness to move. Just her presence made Link feel like a child again.  
               

She reached out with delicate fingers and held Link’s cheek, where their skin met Link could feel a sense of overwhelming safety shock his system. The woman smiled and gazed into his wide eyes, “Do not worry Link, the Goddess can hear the thoughts you send her.”  Her delicate fingers turned to wiping the water from Link’s face, as if they were tears.

“Do not cry my gorgeous boy; you know Hylia is watching you. Go out there and save us.” With a smile the woman began to glow intensely until it was all Link could see and like she commanded he awoke from his slumber. _Thank you_.

It’s a common belief that dreams have a deeper meaning; it’s especially common for Hyrulians to believe that dreams such as Link’s are something from the divine. But that does beg the question, is every dream divine? If not, how do you determine if one is?

Perhaps the answer lies in simply not decide whether a dream is or isn’t a dream and to simply let it be. But Link doesn’t have that luxury anymore. Since his awakening he’s become a sort of beacon of divinity, not godlike himself but serving in tandem with the Goddess. Considering how many holy places he’s visited this lunar cycle alone, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if Hylia had muscled her way into his dreams as well.

Released from his enigma of a dream; Link took a moment to stretch and realized that his limbs weren’t even sore. _I feel amazing_. _What do Zora beds have that others don’t?_ Link pushed himself up and began to jump out of bed, but the mattress squished under his weight causing him to fall straight to the floor. Looking up at the bed in confusion Link couldn’t help but wonder, _how heavy am I?_

Link stood up, now very carefully, and poked his finger in the bed; which squished again under his touch. He continue to prod at the bed with curiosity, he had no intentions on stopping until he heard light giggling behind him and turned around to see the innkeeper covering his mouth and looking strained

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. It’s a water bed” The keeper spoke between laughs but was genuinely apologetic about his behavior. “I just couldn’t help myself.” Link shrugged dismissively, it didn’t really matter to him if he laughed, and he was probably making quite the scene.

“Prince Sidon left some potion for you near my cooking station. I offered to make them for him, but he insisted that he make them himself.” Link nodded his head and made sure to give the innkeeper an exaggerated smile to convey his thanks, he wanted to make sure he knew that he was grateful. Link hated when people thought him rude because they can’t read his social cues.

Reaching the cooking station Link was indeed greeted with potions, three when we counter and one note that read: _Good morning Link! You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t even wake you with my cooking! Remember to drink up and then meet me in the Throne Room! You can’t miss it!_

 _Potions and note from Sidon? Well aren’t I the luckiest man in all of Hyrule._ The idea of Prince Sidon sitting over the fire, mixing potions, and occasionally glancing up at Link to see if he was still sleeping had Link’s heart racing at an ungodly pace, his face starting to burn like he’d tripped in front of the entirety of Zora’s Domain and landed on his face.

With embarrassment gripping him like a vice, Link quickly drank from one of potion bottle and ran out of the inn at top speed to avoid looking suspicious, but in truth he only made things worse for himself by sprinting out like he’d stolen some priceless inn-keeping artifact.

At about five yards away from the exit of the inn Link stopped. In all his time adventuring Hyrule so far, he’d never seen somewhere so beautiful in his life. Although the rain poured from above and soaking his clothing, it didn’t seem to faze him, remaining transfixed on the beauty that was Zora’s Domain.

The architecture curled and fell with a whimsical grace, like it was crafted with delicate and detail orientated fingers. Each column glowed with faint blue light that bled into the water, each droplet illuminated lit like a torch. The liquid below didn’t give off the same aura as water, it felt nearly sentient. It’s reflective surface staring back at the weary, daring them to jump in. Promising to free them and cleanse them.

Link climbed the long, curled stairs of the city towards its heart. Prince Sidon was indeed true about the throne being something he couldn’t miss. It sat proudly at the top of city, overlooking all the King ruled. The exterior of the building shone bright through the rain, the entirety of the structure built like a proud sea creature, warning away evil.

Now face to face with the throne, Link’s heart stopped when his eyes fell open the Zora that sat upon the throne. He was nothing like anyone Link had seen in the city, he was massive; half the size of a home in Kakariko village or about 50 Prince Sidons but with none of the undeniable attractiveness. But you knew he was the King, you were a fool to deny it.

His presence was so strong that each step Link took felt heavy, he felt unworthy to be approach his daunting shape and throne. But Link knew he had to present himself with confidence, he was Zora’s Domains only hope to calm Vah Ruta and if he appeared to be weak they would not have any faith in him. So, despite his doubts increasing in his mind, Link strode up with confidence.

Link’s eyes met with Sidon’s; pleading with him for any sort of assistance on how to talk to his father. To Link’s dismay Sidon simply smiled at Link and gestured towards his father, who looked down upon Link and spoke:

“Ah. So you must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, Correct? You did well to come all the way here. I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora.” His voice was big, and booming yet had a strange comforting tone. It was apparent that he was down to earth; he separated himself from the image of a regal throne to stay true to his people. His intimidating size and fangs weren’t even part of the equation anymore, Link felt welcome.

The King’s eyes suddenly caught at Links belt, his face now distorted and pure surprise. “Hm? That object upon your waist… is that not the Sheikah Slate?!” Link nodded, he had anticipated this conversation as it was quite the conversation piece and a thing of prophesy but not so soon. He reached to show the King but before he could unclasp it Dorephan’s voice boomed through the room in pleased shock.

“Now that I get a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are… You are the Hylian Champion, Link! Do not tell me you have forgotten me.”

_Oh great. More I’ve forgotten. I’m sorry. I’m really truly sorry, this hurts both of us._

“The Hylian Champion? You mean THE Link? THAT Champion?!” Sidon exclaimed, now looking at Link with respect and fascination. His eyes transfixed on Link, making his face boil.

 _This is awful. This is SO awful._ The voices of doubt creeping back with gusto, their mission to silence him and drive him to the ground, aiming to turn Link into a mute hermit.

“So that’s where I have heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!” Sidon chirped; his smile lighting up Link’s heart and increasing the heat to his face.

 “I cannot believe it. The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us… We have met numerous times I’ll have you know. Ah… so many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend.” Dorephan spoke now with great ease, happiness dancing off his tongue. He was taking great pleasure in seeing Link after 100 years, and Link felt a deep guilt from not being able to experience the same. His 100 year sleep robbed him of so much. “I had heard a terrible rumour that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!”

 _He deserves an explanation_ , Link thought. He felt a deep dread in telling the King the means of his disappearance. Hyrule had lost nearly everything, and he got to sleep peacefully.

Link pressed his hands together, brought them to the side of his head, and tilted it; symbolizing a head on the pillow. Sleeping. Easy enough.

King Dorephan caught on quickly, “Ah! Still not talking my friend? Do not worry! Us Zora still speak with our hands quite frequently when we are underwater, you may talk as you do regularly! But sleeping you say, hm. Is that why you do not seem to remember me?”

Link nodded sullenly. He didn’t want to forget someone so welcoming and kind. Frankly he didn’t want to forget anything. He was aware that remembering his own death and the fall of Hyrule would be difficult, but he hated that he was going into this blind. He had no idea where anything was, making it up as he went along. The vulnerability that comes along with not knowing his surroundings was impossible to get used to.

“But surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?” Guilt, absolute gut wrenching guilt, filled Link’s body. Flowing through his veins like poison, going straight to his heart

Link was never the type to lie, matter of fact he would consider himself to be courageous. Yet when his past slinks its way into conversation it only brings a feel of great sorrow, and guilt. He, of all people, survived and woke to save Hyrule. The least he could do would be remember them for their sacrifice.

Memories of his past felt as if they were at the bottom of a permanently disturbed pond; their blurry outlines staring back at him. But the ripples and the waves made it impossible for him to decipher even the most miniscule of meaning.

Yet Sidon’s and Dorephan’s waiting gazes demanded an answer, and rightly so. Lifting his head from his feet to meet their eyes was undoubtedly more difficult than swinging any blade. Neck stiff, rigid with emotion, Link shook his head. _No I don’t remember her, I’m sorry._

The King frowned, his lips curling down into one of disappointment but his eyes filled with sympathy.  “I cannot believe it… Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well?” With a bitter defeated Dorephan raised a large finger, pointing forward to the balcony staircase. “Young hero… Please look upon the beauty that it Zora’s Domain.” The once regal tone of the Kings voice had faded his voice now heavy with grief.

“Do you see that statue?” Link craned is neck backwards, a blue luminescent glow coming from the center of the Domain. “Does gazing upon Mipha’s immortalized forma not jog your memory?” Dorephan clasped his hands together and leaned with massive body towards Link, his small eyes boring down.

The space around Link began to feel smaller, his immediate surrounds clouded by the King daunting form. His heart began to race, chest feeling tight, and jaw locking in an increasingly painful grip. He couldn’t just answer the King of the Zoras with a gesture of his head again, let alone about his dead daughter. But his mouth refused to move and his hands where beginning to shake at a frightening pace. His whole body felt weak, stomach churning and flipping.

The pressure on Links skull finally won him over, causing him to keel over; bent at a right angle with his hands on his knees, breathes coming in short uneven gasps. _Goddess they must think I’m sick in the head._ Link’s thoughts now becoming filled with defeat, running through his head with no end in sight, eyes beginning to sting with embarrassment. _I need to leave I’m making everyone uneasy. Goddess they’ll never want my help now. I can’t-_

“Father! I’m sincerely sorry to interrupt but I believe both you and Link need some air.” Before Link could even process what had happened a gentle hand slid to back and began to lead him out of the throne room. “It’s alright Link! You’re very brave for standing up there! We’ll find somewhere to relax and we can talk in private!”

Sidon’s comforting smile gazed done upon Link as he lead him carefully downstairs and Link could feel his muscles begin to ease, as if he’d just drank the most potent relaxant in all of Hyrule. Although he wished he could thank Sidon with more sincerity, Link settled for flashing Sidon the widest grin he could, blush riding up his cheeks and all.

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! As I've finally gotten my chronic illness under control I can finally begin writing again!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like your help however. I've sort of hit a road block in this story and I'm not sure where to go from here. Mipha is hinted at as a romantic point in Breathe of the Wild but I'd rather that not be a huge focus on my story. I've tossing around the idea of Mipha's love for Link being unrequited but keeping Link as a bisexual character. I would love to know your thoughts on the prospect of that being written into my story. 
> 
> Comments as always are highly encouraged!


End file.
